karnevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsukumo
|image gallery = yes }} is a Circus Second Ship's Fighter and Hirato's subordinate. Appearance A beautiful girl whose beauty is complimented by both men and women (the latter in applaud as she doesn't flatter to men), Tsukumo has long, platinum blonde hair donned in two, semi-curls with short bangs ending above her violet eyes. She's constantly wearing a serious expression on her face due to her level-headed nature, and she possesses a lean, slender figure. Her side-bangs reach to her chin, and are cut in a Cleopatra manner. Personality Tsukumo is highly down to earth, and has proved her dedication on numerous occasions. She's the most level-headed of the group, and tries to be the shoulder to lean on, though she has difficulty understanding the emotions of others (i.e. Jiki 's affections, Kiichi's one-sided rivalry) and seems to be slightly emotionless. Iva acts with the emotions that Tsukumo seems to lack as well as her own, hence her very strong personality and opinions. She acts as the surrogate elder sister to Nai in a way like Iva does to her, and she cares highly for the well being of all Circus members.She is compassionate, and is determined to save the people she encounters, unlike Kiichi and Jiki. It's hinted that she possesses possible feelings for Hirato, whom she works under as his subordinate. At the very least, she displays signs of a hero-worship complex for him, and believes everything he wants her to. Relationships Hirato It's hinted that Tsukumo has known him since she was very little, perhaps a major influence in her loyalty and dedication for him. Possibly, he may have saved her when she was little somehow. Tsukumo displays mild feelings for him, and is possible to have a hero-worship complex toward this. Yogi Being comrades and combatant partners, it's likely that they've known each other for a very long time-- perhaps since her start on the second ship. Iva Highly admiring the voluptuous lieutenant, Tsukumo holds Iva in high regards and aspires to be like her one day for her strong, opinionated nature. Iva is often doting on her, frequent to dressing her up as the two share a relationship akin to that of siblings'. Nai She acts as Nai's tutor and an older-sister figure. She cares a lot about him, worrying over his health, or wondering how he is. She even made a stuffed animal for him and smiled happily when he recognized what it was. Gareki Though Gareki acts coldly towards a lot of people, Tsukumo does not seem to mind, and thinks of Gareki as one of her closest friends. She and Nai made a lopsided stuffed Niji for him before he left for Kuronomei Academy. Abilities Tsukumo is also a skilled acrobat, and despite her frail appearance, she is strong and capable. Sterne (the Willfulness of the Constellations) Tsukumo's special attack. The name derives from Stern meaning Star in German. Trajectory Arrow An attack that was performed during the cave-in with Kiichi during an undercover mission. History Tsukumo hails from one of the five strongest countries in the nation. It's been indicated that she'd known Hirato prior to her entrance to Circus, having been saved by him at one point or another when she was very little. Trivia *She hated insects ever since she was a child, which was shown when Yogi mentioned that the species "niji" has a diet of primarily insects. *She enjoys reading and studying, as well as almost all kinds of fruits (except for the madoradora). *She dislikes cooking (though she's not bad at it) as well as sewing, and ironically has a secret complex about her clumsy fingers. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Circus Second Ship Category:Needs Help